


What Are The Juniors Up To?

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Study Group, idk if i got the historical facts here right lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: One bored Saturday, Dia decided to check out her sister's study group.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What Are The Juniors Up To?

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to VNVdarkangel and Infiniteleft for the betas!

It was a calm Saturday morning at the Kurosawa estate. The gentle ocean breeze made its way into the dining room, mixing with the delectable smell of breakfast. The sisters were having their meals at a relaxed pace, free from the constraints of time they usually face on weekdays. Without school to worry about, the sisters were free to spend their weekends however they like.

Surprisingly, for someone like her, Dia didn’t exactly have a set routine for her Saturdays. Sometimes she would practice the koto, sometimes she would hang around with Kanan and Mari downtown, other times she would just laze around watching idol shows on the television.

Her little sister, however, had more of a fixed routine. Every Saturday, Ruby would meet up with her first-year peers, Yoshiko and Hanamaru, to study together. This study group had been going on for quite a while, and Dia was fully aware of it.

Sure, Dia had been very helpful with her sister’s schoolwork, having gone through the same syllabus two years ago. But then, the more the better, right? She had no problems with this study group of theirs at all. In fact, she even encouraged it!

After all, studying with her classmates would be a win-win. Merely relying on her senior could only do so much for Ruby. Doing it together, they could help each other on which subjects their grades were lacking in. Not only would her precious Ruby improve her grades, but she would also help her friends to improve likewise.

Their sessions were quite organised as well, with each of the girls tutoring on subjects that they were relatively good at. Ruby, for instance, would help them with maths, Hanamaru with Japanese and literature and Yoshiko with English and history.

They agreed to rotate between their domiciles as well, promising a different study environment every week. Dia even had the honour of hosting them a few times before, but never fully joined in. Sometimes, she would be away with Kanan and Mari. Whenever she was home, she would be busy with other pressing matters instead. Sure, she helped brew some tea for her guests and even hopped in periodically, but her curiosity sowed a deep interest to sit through an entire session.

Today though, Dia had much free time to herself. Her friends were busy with each other, whatever that means, and there was not much work left to do. Sure, maybe she could use the free time to practice the koto or watch some idol shows, but this was a golden opportunity here! She wouldn’t want to pass it off. Besides, it had been three weeks since she last saw the trio here, which could only mean one thing.

The calm silence was broken when the older girl spoke her mind out.

“Hey Ruby, do you mind if I stay around for your study group?”

Ruby waited until she finished her bite, trying to find the words to express her surprise. “Uhh, I don’t really mind onee-chan, but why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you three would study. I could probably help a bit if anything.”

There was a slight sense of hesitation coming from the younger girl, carefully evaluating her decision. Dia had joined them intermittently during their last session here, so it shouldn’t be that much of a problem for her to fully tag along. Plus, they could use the senior’s experience.

“Hmm, okay, why not.”

They continued eating until they finished their hearty breakfast, followed by some small talk as they waited for the others to arrive.

As expected, Hanamaru was first, bringing along the relevant materials. This was followed by a sweating Yoshiko several minutes later, claiming that she almost forgot her bus pass at home, causing her to run up and down the stairs and even missing an earlier service.

Before initiating their studying activities, they had a light conversation together. Dia offered a cup of green tea to each of the arriving guests, even joining in their small talk.

When everybody started to feel more at ease, the first years began their session with maths. Ruby was prepared to help with their problems and observed her friends as they skimmed through their exercise books.

Much like herself, Ruby was capable of crunching complex numbers, even if she didn’t seem like it. Her promising performance had gotten consistent praise from her teachers, which made Dia feel proud.

However, there were a few times where it could get too overwhelming for Ruby, to the point where the older sister had to intervene.

When faced with math problems that the three of them were unable to figure out, Dia tried her best to guide them from her recollection of what she learned when she was their age. Nevertheless, it was still satisfying to see her precious sister able to handle most of the questions with minimal help. Her precious Ruby had finally grown up after all. Guess there was not much to worry once she graduated high school.

After some time, it was Hanamaru’s turn to be the tutor. She insisted that they start with a read through of the chapter they last picked up at school, before pitching their own interpretations. The short girl had been a close friend of Ruby for quite some time, so Dia was familiar with her.

Despite her social awkwardness, the brunette had been extremely kind and supportive to her sister. Dia owed her a big debt of gratitude. Hanamaru had been a good friend to Ruby, and she proved herself to be as caring as she was when the older Kurosawa was no longer in middle school with her.

Hanamaru was also well versed in literature studies, and it showed in this tutoring session. It wasn’t surprising coming from a bookworm like her, but she had a good grasp of literature than most of her peers. Dia remembered tearing up over the beauty of her lyrics she wrote for AZALEA. Oh, what a blessing to have such a well-read mind in her sub-unit.

Lastly, their study group session continued with Yoshiko at the helm. Her hands were on her laptop for the final few minutes of Hanamaru’s session, jotting down the extra bits she learned from her. Once she was done, the fallen angel started off enthusiastically. It certainly was a drastic change of pace from the calm and collectedness of the previous tutors.

Her enthusiasm was understandable for someone like her, and it proved to be very helpful for her grades too.

Sure, Yoshiko wasn’t quite an all-rounded student. Technical subjects were the bane of her existence. But from the meetings the student council president had with the teachers, they had noted her deep interest in history. It was one of those subjects where even her abysmal luck was not enough to drive her marks down.

Among Ruby’s circle of close friends, Yoshiko was the latest one the older sister became acquainted with. Despite her first impressions, there was actually more to her than meets the eye.

Sure, she seemed like a klutz with an eccentric mind at first, but once you know more about her, she had a different, more sensitive side of her hiding behind that persona. She really was not that different from Dia. Replace ‘unlucky fallen angel’ to ‘cold student council president’ and there you have it.

The way she managed to put the complex events into simple phrases amazed Dia. For someone who had a notorious reputation to use big, verbose words, she actually put in the effort to express them in layman's terms. Honestly, if Mari could be the school chairwoman, then there shouldn’t be any problem having Yoshiko as a history teacher.

When the trio went back to their books, Ruby thought that she needed some more clarification from her magenta-eyed friend.

“Uhh, Yoshiko-chan, can you tell me more about how Japan opened up to the west again?”

“Kukuku, ask me anything from the creation of Adam to the current second and Yohane shall answer, for her all-seeing eye had witnessed the entirety of history.”

Yoshiko cleared her throat, transitioning from her deep sultry voice, to a slightly higher pitched one.

“Anyways…”

The girl explained the events with precise details, and Dia herself was impressed by the accuracy in her facts. From the arrival of Commodore Perry’s American warships to the following treaties, everything was explained as if she was there. If Dia hadn’t known better, she would be pretty much convinced of her omniscience.

And to make sure they really understood what happened, she engaged in a re-enactment of sorts. While unexpected, it didn’t seem out of place for her.

“Open up the country!” Yoshiko shouted in a rough tone, followed with her best attempts at mimicking the sounds of warships sailing.

“You see, they got big ships, big guns…”

As Yoshiko continued with her descriptions, Dia had the sudden urge to play along with her. She was just a mere observer to this study group, so she didn’t really have much to do. Besides, as a senior, shouldn’t she have more experience over the syllabus?

She had to admit though, her history knowledge was getting a little rusty, but it should be good enough. Out of the blue, Dia stood up, picking up the discourse from Yoshiko. She didn’t intend to steal the show, but rather to enhance it.

“And what business do you have here? Get lost!”

Dia tried her best to get into the flow and the feel of the act, reciting her lines with a harsh authoritative tone, one befitting of a stubborn shogun.

Yoshiko was dead shocked from the sudden turn of events, but she welcomed it with open arms. A smirk began to form on her lips, never had she thought that someone would come and act along with her.

“I have a message for your leader-”  
“No!”

Yoshiko hadn’t expected to be interrupted like that, but all this only adds fuel to her dramatic act. “Kukuku, if so then…”

Historical accuracy went down the drain as both Yoshiko and Dia got lost in their land of make-believe, their mouths reproducing the sounds of their weapons for their pretend combat.

“Bang! Bang!”  
“Swish. Swish.”

Despite the blatant historical inaccuracy in their act, the two were clearly enjoying their roleplay. The others keenly observed, even trying to hide some giggles. It wasn’t one worth taking notes, but it was one worth watching.

While the two were busy acting, something caught Ruby’s eyes, which only made them widen. Hanamaru was already so enthralled by the performance, so she had no option but to interrupt the show. She repeatedly screamed out their names, but they were all in vain, for they were so deep in their roles. The shy girl hadn’t expected her sister to get carried away like that, but then, this was the same girl who’d actually dance along to her favourite songs to the point where the outside world stopped mattering.

“Uhh, onee-chan! Yoshiko-chan!”

After much pleading and an increase in volume as time went by, Ruby finally caught their attention.

“What is it?”

Ruby nervously pointed to the camera on Yoshiko’s laptop. At first glance, there didn’t seem to be much of a problem, but a closer look justified the redhead’s worries.

The small white light beside it was turned on.

The two collectively shrieked, finally realising what had occurred. Their minds were already thinking of the worst-case scenario, which only worsened their fears. It could just be Yoshiko accidentally having her video recording program open, but it could also be that she was accidentally streaming at this very instant. Whatever the reason was, it was enough to make Dia lose her composure and her face redden instantly.

“Pigyah!! T-Turn it off, Yoshiko-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) birthday dia! ik this is late but i got the idea quite late so, sorry...
> 
> also, dia with a katana is just badass


End file.
